


Symmetry  (Christmas fic 5)

by hurinhouse



Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best gifts come in wriggly packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry  (Christmas fic 5)

"Not even a freckle."

Her thumb sweeps across his brow, careful not to restrict his view. Bright silver popping against deep cerulean blue is one of her favorite palettes but it's important the green stand out as well.

"Not a pore or a wrinkle." 

He holds his tongue but his responding grin is amusement rather than vanity so she doesn't tug too tightly when she slips her fingers into his hair, petting his cheeks as she goes. "Not a ridge or an arch is different."

The larger stars sparkle near the lights of their little tree but he's using them sparingly. 

"How is it possible to be this symmetrical?"

He shrugs and the tinsel scarf she'd made him falls into his lap. He reaches for his super skinny brush, dipping into the red as he shakes his head at her, "It's just skin and bones you know."

"It's probably some type of birth defect. We're probably all supposed to be lopsided and those of you who have perfect cheekbones had some blip in the womb or something."

He laughs. She loves when that happens, the real laugh with the real smile that makes her insides melt. Only she can make that happen. 

"But does it pass your checklist?"

She nods, "It's a pleasant defect. I suppose between us our kids will be perfectly deformed."

He nudges her right calf out of the misshapen knot it's formed, "Contorted at the least."

She switches feet. Her palm keeps up a sensual rhythm against his chest, her bottom half carefully still. Those years of gymnastics have paid off countless times. 

"Moz will be here soon."

"Yep." Confirmation.

She growls, wanting it to be just them. "He says he doesn't even like Christmas."

"Moz says a lot of things."

As he concentrates on the final touch she ponders his relationship with Mozzie. 

"He won't bring a gift you know. Too institutional."

"I know."

"But you got him one."

"Always." He tickles the bottom of her foot and she finally reclaims it, stretching the ache away as he announces that he's done.

She knows he prefers the intricate tree on her big left toe... snow scattered pine branches, little colored balls. But he created the bright dusting of stars just for her. Her piggies do the wave and the winter night sky twinkles at her. 

"And you got me one."

He kisses the bottom of her foot. "Always."

 

-

thanks for reading


End file.
